


smoking in the boys' room

by sarufish



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: High School AU, Smoking, implied bashlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarufish/pseuds/sarufish





	smoking in the boys' room

_Everybody knows that smokin’ ain’t allowed in school_. Every time he snuck off to the boys’ bathroom, Jared hummed that song to himself.

Ditched another class, but who cared. His teachers didn’t but then again his father had lined their pockets enough that it didn’t matter if Jared ever showed up to class; he was still guaranteed to pass, which was why he was trying so hard to break Hightower’s rules. Every week he’d hear the same heartfelt speech from a teacher or guidance counselor about how he had so much potential and if only he’d just apply himself and boooring.

Jared leaned against the sink as he fished a half empty cigarette pack out of his jacket pocket. Jared was smart and he had the credentials to be in Hightower and maybe he’d feel differently if his enrollment there wasn’t keeping him apart from his best friend. Jared still couldn’t forget the look on Peter’s face when he broke the news that Leonard was forcing him to attend the private school, only because he knew it’d keep Jared and Peter away from each other.

Jared sighed as he pushed the bathroom window open, cringing a little as it creaked. He perched on the windowsill and turned a cigarette over in his hand. He didn’t even particularly like smoking but he was doing anything he could to separate himself from the other students. Peter frowned and gave him the after school special look when he went over to the Bash house smelling like smoke. Jared had just shrugged and said it wasn’t a big deal and no, he wasn’t succumbing to peer pressure. Peter still disapproved but he couldn’t look away when Jared lit up in front of him. It made Jared feel weird in a not-bad way just thinking about it.

Jared put the cigarette between his lips and held it there loosely, still unlit. Hightower wasn’t really all that bad, but it was Peter-less and that made it hell in Jared’s book. He missed his friend. A lot. Like  _a lot_  a lot. He didn’t realize how much of his day consisted of Peter. It became natural to see him for nearly all hours of the day, always being next to him, shooting the shit, doing whatever they did. Jared didn’t want to admit it but he felt a little lost without Peter by his side. He also didn’t want to admit to what that must mean. He was pretty sure that Peter felt the same, always so eager to see Jared right after school and disappointed when it was time for them to part ways for the night.

Jared smiled a little to himself, flicking his lighter and watching the flame before extinguishing it.It was almost the end of the school year and there was no way Jared’s dad could keep him from seeing Peter. Jared wouldn’t let him. They’d have the whole summer together to dick around and be stupid kids. And then after high school they’d go to college and they’d be free from Leonard and anything else that wanted to keep them apart. Then Jared wouldn’t have a reason to smoke anymore. Jared flicked his lighter again and raised it to the end of his cigarette. He took a long drag, making the tip glow bright. His chest felt tight as he leaned back against the wall. He exhaled and watched the smoke flow out the window. He could make it til then, he thought.


End file.
